


Discard

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Dean, Episode AU: s01e15 The Benders, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gen, Suicide, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kill them all slowly even though you know that he wouldn’t want you killing humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discard

-z-

 

“If you hurt my brother – I’ll kill you, I swear!  I’ll kill you all.  I will kill you **_all_**!”

And you make good on your promise.

You kill them all slowly even though you know that he wouldn’t want you killing humans, however, these particular ones stole your Sammy, stole your only light from this world of darkness. 

And as you drive to your motel, the image of their bodies sinking to the bottom of the river flashes in front of you over and over again, but you feel no guilt, don’t even bother to try to care because you know that you won’t be alive for much longer.

When you finally get back, you carefully take Sam’s body from the backseat.  Even more carefully, you take him to the bathroom and you gently clean the blood from his face, the dirt from his hands.

And then you place him on the bed, leave a voicemail for your father (( _Sam’s gone; I’m following him_ )), and scrawled out a message on the motel’s stationary (( _Sorry about the mess.  I wasn’t able to save Deputy Hudak or my brother.  The people responsible have already been taken care of._ )).

And then you settle in on the bed beside Sam and put your gun into your mouth.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
